Paradise Lost
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Hundreds of years have past and Equestria lies in ruins and under growing occupation. A young mare named Abigail Pinnwheel my have found the solution to their salvation. Join her as she travels back to time to a world she can scarcly imagine and find out the truth of the fall of Equestria. Bad Summery Heavy T rating
1. Chapter 1

Paradise Lost

All the alicorns were dead to begin with.

The earth crack underneath the hoofs of the traveling unicorn pony. This pony had a light blue coat with amber color mane and her cutie mark is six pinwheels around a computer chip. The dry wind swept through her mane and scratch her goggles as she searched for her goal. The sun was high in the sky as it rolled through the sky but, blocked out from time to time by the strips of weak clouds. The pony felt the sweat of her brow trickle down her face as she finally made it to the dried up water fall. The pony raised her front left hoof and scanned the ground with her Technopad.

"SCANNING... SOIL CONDITIONS. 16% NUTRITION. 3% WATER. 71% RADIANCE DETECTED. CONCLUSION SOIL UNUSABLE FOR FARMING."

The pony gave a heavy sigh. "Looks like this place is useless too."

She took a seat on a large boulder and pulled out a water bottle and took a drink. "Well at least the shade is nice." Where she sat was in the shade of the ruins of Twilight's castle. After a short rest the pony got up and prepared to head back home. But she had one stop to make before she made the trip home. On the other side of the castle was once a beautiful garden but now it was nothing more and dead bushes. She made her way to the center can come across five grave stones. Three were small stones worn but the sandstorms all unreadable. The two taller graves had what looked like ingrained images and their names of the ponies but were chipped away thus unreadable. But it had the cutie marks of the dead still intact. One had a sword tucked behind a golden shield. The other was a pink six pointed star with five smaller white stars. Underneath the marks were little inscriptions.

'Here lies the Broken King of Equestria. Prince of Aura. Faithful Husband and Caring Father. May he find peace in death where in life he did not.'

'Here lies the Queen of Equestria. The Princess of Friendship. Devoted Wife and Loving Mother. Spared from the fires of hell. May her teachingS lead us on.'

The unicorn pull five roses from her bag and placed it in front of each grave. She sat down and sighed. She looked up to gaze at the ruin castle behind her wondering what was it like before the Final War. A time were no one had to scavenge for rich soil or live in fear of the radiance. A time of comfort and friendship. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"I would do anything to fix this world." She muttered to no one.

"Anything..."

The pony jumped and pulled out her Johnson 1941 LMG. "Show yourself!"

"Now why would I do that? You are intruding into my home and you are tell me to show myself? HEEHEEHEE."

'BANG BANG!' The gun roar bullets into the air. "I not playing games here. Are you them?! One of those flea bites..."

"Now now now no need to get hee hee hee hostel" the voice laughed madly "What is your name?"

At first the pony was hesitant but spoke up "Abigail... Abigail Pinnwheel."

"Pinnwheel! HAHAHAHA! After all this time you ponies still come up with the strangest names! HAHAHAH"

Abigail felt a little tick mark grow on her head. "SHUT UP! Where are you? Show yourself coward."

"Hee heheheeheeee. Ahh I haven't laughed like that in years." the voice finally calmed down. "So you want to change the world?"

The pony lowered her gun "Yes I want to return this world back to the was it was before the war."

"Come back tomorrow with your most precious thing in your life, then and only then will you know how!" And with that; the voice vanished.

Abigail looked around but the voice and who ever made it were gone. "What just happen?" She said hoping for a response; but none came.

She packed up her things and began to head for home. The sun setting low near the mountains and Missing Peak. The shadows of dead trees and twisted pieces of machines still gave the young unicorn shivers. Her journey took her through a lonely ghost town. All the buildings looked normal but inside they were hollow shells. Remains of furniture either eaten away by rats or termites laid in waiting hoping beyond hope to be used again.

Abigail looked up and saw the moon rise into the sky without a care in the world as night fell. After a long day she finally made it to the abandoned farm on the edge of town. She looked to the left and gazed out towards Heavens Hill; her only contribute to a society long since dead. This hill was covered with crosses; hundreds of simple white crosses that stood out in the moonlight. On her first outing she found hundreds of skeletons of ponies foals and a number of other creatures she didn't know but in time she felt that they needed to be properly put to rest. For years she took time out her day to burry the remains of each creature and give them so respect they deserve.

She sighed and went around the barn to a cellar. After climbing down she followed a tunnel for a few minutes until coming upon a large gear-like gate. She went to the controls and pushed in the code. The screen turned on an a guard pony spoke "Name and rank..."

"LT. Abigail Pinnwheel" she called out

"Hold on while we scan you..."

Abigail rolled her eyes knowing the process of reentering. The computer scanned her and catalog the results.

'CONFIRMED. LT. PINNWHEEL OF AGRICULTURE RESEARCH DEPARTMENT OF S.T.A.B.L.E. 11. RADIANCE EXPOSER... 7%. YOU ARE CLEARED FOR ENTRY.'

"So how did it go?" The guard asked cheekily

Abigail smirked and rolled her eyes "You know MuffinTop; lifeless wasteland, no water sources anywhere, blazing heat of the sand. Just another day in paradise."

End

Okay this is not Fallout Equestria but a little similar. First Equestria is now a wasteland but by foreign invaders. Secondly most of this story will take place back in time with Twilight and her friends but way past the end of season 5. Leave comments and or thoughts and I look forward to be hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 2

PL ch 2

Abigail POV

I walked through the large retracted gateway of the S.T.A.B.L.E. towards my dear friend MuffinTop. Now two things you need to know; First a STABLE means 'Sub Terrain Accommodations for Biohazard Laced Environment.' They were built to hold hundreds of ponies and other creatures for hundreds of years in the event that the world became too uninhabitable. It had science labs, sleeping stalls, and huge open areas for cows and chickens to rom around. And huge farming caverns to grow our food. No one remembers how the STABLES were build but twenty five were meant to be built before the MegaSpells destroyed Equestria but only fifteen were ever finished in time.

I live in STABLE 11, which mainly did agricultural research on the soil and water supply in the outside world. Which brings me to my other fact you need to know; a MegaSpell was a great and terrible weapon that wiped out huge cities in seconds. Even after the spell discharged it left a horrible cloud known as the Radiance. Radiance is to put it plainly; Invisible Death. It slowly drains the life out of every living thing. It would attack the brain of many living creatures and it drag them into a state of madness. It Can not be seen, taste, or smelled but can be detected by machines and computers.

Several of this spells were detonated all across Equestria and some lands beyond but we really know nothing. Not on how the spell was created nor how to prevent the radiance effects. Only that the enemy of all pony kind heck all life itself. The wolfs used it on us and probably any who stood in their way. They were defeated at the battle of Missing Peak but we failed to stop the MegaSpells from detonating.

Now all of Equestria is a lifeless desert with few of us who still call this land home. But we live on and someday we will restore Equestria back to its original state.

Back to the present;

MuffinTop stood at attention and saluted me as the medal door slid back into place sealing us in. Now MuffinTop was a buff stallion who stood above everypony else but he was known as the gentle giant. He always looked out for little ponies like me and he had a thing for flower arrangements for his wife Dilly. He lowered his hoof and smiled down at me.

"Find anything today?" He asked in his soft tone.

"Maybe, but I would have to check it out tomorrow." I replied.

"Hey me and Dilly are going out this evening plus the guys wanted to know if you be hitting Lemay's later?"

I smiled "You have fun and tell the guys I will join them after I report to the Commander."

He gave me a simple nod and I continued down a steep metal catwalk lined with pipes and computer monitors. Going down the walk usually takes 25 minutes to make it to the bottom. At the end of the hallway the catwalk ended at a large round room. The rotunda was always full of ponies. Farmers, soldiers, civilians,and other STABLE workers going about their day with their friends or family. I looked up and stared at the giant dome that stood above us all holding up dozens of tons of rock. A shiver lid down my spine as the same thought crossed my mind as it has every time I see it.

'This is truly our salvation or is it our tomb.'

I walked passed some other ponies and made to the main hall to the command center. Soon I came to the Colonel's office. I walked in and saluted the Commander. His name was Nighthawk a Pegasus with midnight blue coat and pale yellow mane like a full moon rise. He was a great colt, he was a great nighttime flyer. His only fault was that he never cracked a smile nor a frown. He always seems up tight, rather be working than having friends. Behind him in her desk was Colonel Greenhoof. Now she was a rock hard earth pony that took crap from no one. The Colonel took command of the STABLE a year before I was born. And for seventeen years now she as made huge progress with restoring nutrition back into the soil.

I saluted and she salute back and returned to her paper work. "Master LT. Abigail Pinnwheel back from soil expedition. Ma'am."

Greenhoof nodded "And your results?"

"Negative. The soil is still over 70% contaminated with Radiance. And there is no water source within twenty five miles."

Greenhoof sighed in frustration and stood from her chair. "It's been over 200 years that soil should be clean by now. Thank you for your report. Your dismissed"

Abigail turned to leave but stopped "Ma'am is it possible for somepony to live out there with all the Radiance?"

"My Dear, No one can live out there. We can barely service two days out there with Radiance exposure. Even if there wasn't any Radiance what could they eat or drink?"

Abigail lowered her head feeling embarrassed but her question. But the colonial smiled and said "Enough talk go and enjoy your self tonight."

Abigail gave a weak smile and saluted then exited her office. Nighthawk walked over to the colonial. "What brought that on?"

The colonial was silent for a moment. Her own thoughts going back to a moment when she heard laughing out there in the waste long ago.

"Colonial?"

"It's just a question. Nothing more."

Abigail headed back to her quarters to change for the evening. It was small like all officer' quarters. Only a bed, a side table, and a dresser for her stuff; a bathroom or course but nothing else. She took off her gear, Technopad, and her guns and set them off to the side. After a nice shower she wore some nice evening gown. She pick up a photograph of three ponies huddled together smiling like the sun. A tear rolled off her cheek as she stared into her family long since past a year ago today.

'BANG Bang.'

"You Ready Abby?"

She set picture down and went to door. "Yeah! I ready." And she left closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

PL Ch 3

Abigail walked out of her room to be greeted by her friends. Three Stallions and four mares. They all the colts wore blue ceremonial military suits and the mares were in elegant evening gowns. Abigail smiled at them all and hugged each of them.

"Thank you all for coming." She said with a small smile.

A tall stallion with a green coat and red mane placed his hoof on her shoulder.

"Anything for our friend; Abby." He smiled. She blushed slightly and she pushed him off playfully. "Alright then Matt, let's go."

Lt. Matthew Cloverleaf an earth pony, his cutie mark is a arrow in a four leaf clover; Abigail's closest and oldest friend. They played since they were foals to graduating from the military academy in the same year. He was a strong minded pony with little room for doubt. But he felt that orders were absolute and anything else was wrong or not worth consideration.

The other ponies were Private Ruby a young white unicorn colt who just finished basic training. Opalescent Tide a pink pegasus; she a well known writer in the STABLE and experience rock climber. RedWall a solid red earth pony that had a special skill to never let anything get past him. The twins Anna and Stashia both cream color pegasuses sisters they had one pink eye and one green eye but on opposite sides to tell them apart. They were the pranksters of the group but we're very pleasant to talk to. Finally a brown unicorn named Lemmlock; he is the maintenance worker on the STABLE' main water supply.

They all walked down to Lemay's in the main rotunda. They sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"I want a hard cider." Abigail ordered.

"A Haymarry for me" Matt said and the others ordered too. After a few minutes their drinks arrived and they held their glasses up.

"To Abby. A great comrade and a dear friend." Matt said letting their glasses.

"Abby!" They all cried out and Abigail smiled but the moment was gone.

"Well well well..." Came a oily voice. They all turned to see two unicorns in well polished uniforms with very crude looking smiles.

"If it isn't little miss pinnwreck." They chuckled "Here to moron over your worthless parents."

Abigail growled dangerously low as she continued to drink. Matt and the other Stallions scowled the mares ignored the asswipes.

"What do you want Jerry Royal, Fancyshorts?" Matt asked getting between them and Abby.

Fancyshorts was a jackass of a pony. He made the rank of Lt. Commander a sort time ago but he relishes in it's power. Putting others down and bullying them for favors. Jerry Royal wasn't much better but he at least helped out whenever he was in a team.

"Watch yourself Lt. You don't want to lose your stripes now do you?" Fancyshorts snorted taking his drink. Matt growled but didn't reacted.

"Heeheehee Loser."

'Bang!'

The glass shattered by the bullet startling everypony. They all turned to see a beautiful coffee cream pony With a violet mane in a bun. She an eye patch over her left eye. It was former Marine Sniper Specialist Muffin Lemay the owner of the bar. She was well know sharp shooter that had the highest record in the academy but she had to be retired after a judge took away her gold medal on a technical foul 'mysteriously' went missing afterwards. She held a revolver pointing at the Lt Commanders.

"I suggest that you find yourselves scarce before you become scarce." she said calmly with a fire in her eye. The two commanders turned tail and ran with fear for their lives.

Lemay walked over to Abby with a worried face. "Abigail?"

Abigail try to smile; any other day she could have but today she couldn't. Tears slow trailed down her cheeks try to hold back the sobs. Lemay pulled her into a tight but lovingly. She always looked out for others even if she hardly knew them. But to Abby she was like a second mother to her. One year ago today Abigail's parents died from Radiance exposure. They were to examine a river to see if it was contaminated or usable. According to their report the ledge which they stood collapsed and they were dragged down the river for miles upon miles. It took them seven days just to get back which was suppose to be impossible; But they survived. Medics tried to help but the damage was done. Their internal organs were too far gone. It was a terrible loss but Abby had it bad. She had just made Lt in the military and they celebrated it the day before they left. Plus other Lt questioned if they were trying to leave the STABLE or conducting unauthorized experiments on water supplies. Although the STABLE's council found no evidence of these accusations their reputation was in pieces.

"You should take her home now." Lemay sighed as Abigail cried slowly to sleep.

Matt nodded and placed her on his back. He turned and strolled out of the bar back to Abby's place. Everypony sighed and decided to call it a night.

The next morning Abigail stirred rolling over on her bed. She opened her eyes starring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She turned to her clock '9:43 am.'

She got up and took a nice long shower. Gearing in up she gathered everything to go out and find the voice and figure out what it wanted and why it wanted to help her. Abigail left her room to find Matt also geared up for travel.

"What do would want?" She said tiredly

"I am going with you wherever you are going."

"Thanks but no thanks." She replied

"Too bad I'm going with."

Abby strolled up the catwalk double checking her equipment and her ammo stock.

"Listen it's not that I don't want you to come but..." She stopped at the rotunda wondering if the voice old come if she was accompanied.

"I don't know what you do out there but I will help you any way I can."

She turned to see him smiling down at her. She smiled to hand hugged him tight. "Thank you."

They left the rotunda and up the mile catwalk to the gate. The guard saluted them and punch in the code. The gears clanked and steam hissed as the large door swings open to the dessert hell before them.

They trailed on for hours. The sun baked high above and the wind whipped across the sand. Before long they came up to old castle Ruins. Abby turned to Matt redoing her googles and mussel mask.

"I going in. Stay here and be my look out for me okay?" She asked. Matt nodded and set up his Browning M2 along a stone wall. "Just take care of yourself." He called back.

Abigail nodded and entered the castle. She took out her Johnson 1941 LMG and looked around.

"OK I here. So what do you want with me."

"Heeheeheee!" The voice came at last. "Well you did come back."

Abby raised her gun in anticipation "Yes I did."

"Did you bring you most priced possession I asked for?"

Abby grind her teeth but lowered her weapon and pulled out her picture of her and her family. She raised it high wondering if they could see it.

"Right here."

Then out from the shadows a creature unlike anything she and seen before stepped out. It had a long gray body that had a dragons tail an a pony head, a dragon right foot, a goat left foot, a lion right paw and a eagle talon for a left arm. It had an deer antler and a weird horn and two kinds of wings a bat and a bird's. But the eye were what stucked her most. They were yellow with gray irises; it was blind.

"Who are you?"

"Heehee I am Discord; Former Master of Chaos."

"How do you see me? Your blind."

He walked around her like an animal that caught it's prey "I can sense magic and you have a very special kind of magic. Similar to some pony I use to know."

"Who's?"

He didn't answer but jester her to follow him. They walked down a hall to a throne room of some kind. There were seven thrones around a round table.

"Come and see..."

Abigail trotted over and stared at the table. It glowed and a map of Equestria appeared. At first she didn't know what it was but the Missing Peak was dead center of the map.

"That's Missing Peak" she said out loud.

"That use to be the mountain that held the greatest city in all of Equestria; Canterlot."

The map changed; trees, rivers, and many towns and cities were all over the country life of Equestria before the war.

"A long time ago that was Equestria; a land of harmony and friendship. Ruled by the alicorns. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Prince Ashton."

The images of each said pony stood on the map. Abby could only stare in awe.

"The Broken King..." She whispered

"Yes Ashton was a great leader. But he had lost so much to be called that." Discord voice faltered. The map changed again, this time a funeral in the many ponies and other manner of creatures were gathered there. Everything looked old in this vision. There being carried down the middle were four coffins three were beautiful but the biggest on was stunning beyond words. Decorated with jewels and platinum. On top a pink six point star as if to tell the sky who it was. Ash stood next to the coffins and muttered something and slowly cried over them. A song began to play as they were lowered into the ground.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real!

There's just too much that time cannot erase!

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light.

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real!

There's just too much that time cannot erase!

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone!

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have all of me, me, me.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle was his wife. They had two children and another on the way but they were killed in a bombing of this very castle. This devastated him. But that wasn't the end of his pain. Months later the first MegaSpell was cast destroying the city of Manehatten and hundreds of thousands of ponies but it also took the life of Princess Luna; Ashton' sister."

An image of a MegaSpell in a metropolis probably Manehatten. It's black and orange smoke darkened the sky leaving it a cover for destruction and death.

"After Luna Celestia passed away from a broken heart. First losing her favorite student and now her sister once again. It is too much for anyone to bare."

Abigail wanted to ask what he meant by again but she didn't. Discord continued "Then want you call the War or the Final War began. For over ten years the SS fought Equestria and any other country that sided with them. Soon everyone he ever cared for was gone. In a final act as King he took all of the Alicorn Magic he had left and destroyed the army of the wolfs. But in turn destroyed Canterlot and himself as well. The rest you know."

The map returned to being a lonely table in a hollow room.

"How can anyone live like that." She muttered holding back tears.

"He lost too much. He always wanted a real family and friends but all that was. Taken away leaving him with nothing else to live for." Discord pulled the young unicorn up to his eyes thou blind still felt the intensity of his stare.

"You must go to the past and prevent this from happening as long as the Alicorns royals live there is still a chance of Equestria."

"How? I There is no way to travel back in time."

Discord smiled like a mad man "This might..." And ran down the hall to a lone door. He opened it and set the pony down. Abigail looked into the room and gazed curiously. The only thing in the room was a large purple mirror.

Motors hummed as two jeeps ran across the countryside. Six large gray wolfs in battle armor armed with machine guns and rocket launchers blazed down a beaten trail towards a familiar ruin castle.

 _Sorry for not posting in a while but Life what do you do. I don't own Mlp or Ash Ketchum character._

 _I do not own 'My Immortal' That song belongs to EVANESCENCE. Very sad song._

 _Please review at the bottom._


	4. Chapter 4

PL Ch 4

Abigail gazed at the mirror. It didn't look like any special; just a normal mirror just a little big. She turned towards Discord.

"It's just a mirror." She said questionably pointing at it with her hoof.

Discord giggled and floated over to the mirror. "This mirror as a very special kind magic. It use to be a portal between this world and another world filled with many magical and unique creatures. Ever since the fall I have been using the last of the magic to change the magic in the mirror so it take one pony back in time to a time before the war. Although I don't know where it send you. Call it a random stop."

"So it will send be back but I could be thousands miles away?"

"Yes."

Abby face hoofed. "Even if I do and I can save Equestria this how do I get back here?"

Discord smiled lowered and moved back into the shadows. "You don't."

Outside Matt was drinking some water continuing his scans over the area. The sand and dust whipped around as the day grew hotter. Sweat dripped from his brow as the day dragged on.

'I wonder how she's doing...' He wondered. He took out a hat and placed it on his head then over his face for a nap.

"[Distant engine sounds]"

Matt bolted out out of his nap. Looking over the wall of stones and pulled out his binoculars and peered looking for the source of the sound.

"Where are you?" He whispered

Two dust clouds caught his attention; positioning his Johnson towards them he looked back at the clouds. Two jeeps came over the sand dunes blazing towards the castle. Four figures were on board; All wolfs.

"Shit!"

Back inside Abby just stared at Discord "What do you mean I don't?!"

"You can't. The mirror can only seen a pony back, even if you do change history nothing here will be here. Everything in this world never have existed the STABLE, this sandbox we call home, even you may have never been born."

"You're asking me to DIE!?" she shouted

Discord climbed down to the pony with a sad smile on his face. You will still live in the past; you would be in a paradox this time line would be expunge but you will still excites."

"But every thing I know will be gone. My home, my friends, everything." She trailed off tears threatening to spill over. Discord patted her head "It will be hard but you can..."

He stopped and looked up and stared into the distance. Abby looked up "What is it?"

"Wolf magic." Abigail eyes widened but her heart clinched when his voice ripped the air.

"ABBY! WE GOT COMPANY!" And gun shots ranged out.

Bullets ripped through the air as Matt laid rounds at the approaching jeeps. Hot lead tore through the lead jeep's engine causing it to blow and slide to a halt. The two wolfs inside jumped behind the car and returned fire. The other jeep stopped and laid down fire to redirect Matt's fire power.

Abby rushed out of the castle and slide beside her comrade bullets whizzing over head.

"What the Hell MATT!? Where did they come from?!" She screamed

"My Technopad should have picked up their radio transmissions unless they're on radio silence!" he shouted back continuing to make Swiss cheese out of these flea bags.

Two wolfs began to in circle the ponies as one of their brethren was shot dead. Abby focused her attack on the two wolfs out in the open using her magic as a shield for herself and Matt. Matt laced another spread of bullets into the jeep blowing it up. Believing he killed the other wolf he focused on their last of them. But the wolf was part of a old and magical clan of Sand Coyotes. He turned into sand and snuck his way towards the ruins. Abby pulled out her grenades and ready to finish the wolfs but Matt turned to see the wolf rise out of the sand and dropped a live grenade of his own into their mitts.

"Grenade!" He cried tackling Abby as she launched her grenade at the approaching enemy.

"BOOM!" [Abby' ears ringing from the explosion]

"Matt... " she could hardly hear herself. " Matt.."

She opened her eyes to see dust falling around them. She felt Matt on top of her and tried to push him off. She did so and looked around their position. The two dead bodies of the wolfs were clearly seen and the jeep burning on the dune. But the other jeep was gone with the last wolf from this pack.

"Shit, Matt we need to get back." She turned but horror crimped her breath; Matt was unconscious but the entire left side of his body was covering in shrapnel and third degree burns. Blood oozed out of his wounds and hardened on the hot sand.

"MATT!" She screamed kneeling next to him she pulled out an first aid and rapped bandages over the blood. She tried to wake him with no success. Then a presence stood over them. She turned to see Discord looking at them with a sad expression.

"It is not much but..." He laid his paw on the earth pony and blue light covered his body. Abby could only stare as Discord did what ever he did but she knew some how he was healing him. The light faded and Discord fell to his knees panting.

"He will live my little pony but I can not."

Abby tried to find words but none came. Discord chuckled lightly.

"Abby, my life is about end please listing to this final spell and you can activate the mirror and travel back in time."

She wanted to say no and leave. To leave everything her heard behind her. She didn't want to give up everyone here was too much to ask.

"Couldn't some other pony do it?" She asked knowing the answer.

Discord smiled "The choice is your own and know on else's." He coughed and fell to his side trying to stay alive for a little will longer. "But I believe in you, your friends believe in you, your parents always did."

Tears welled up inside as Abby tried to hide them. Pride swelled in her at that but the fear still remained.

"How do you..."

"Their only thought was come home to you. I never seen such determination."

Abby just stared at Discord and nodded he closed his eyes. "Listen my friend, to my words in the end..."

After the words left his lips Discord gently set his head down and gave his final breath. Abby bowed her head and muttered a pray for this creature final act of loyalty. Evening settled as Abby lifted Matt on to her back and picked up the mirror with her magic. Looking back there was a make shift grave was left with only a few words etched on it:

"Here lies Discord"

"Loyal and Chaotic to the very end."

On the road between the mountains the lone jeep sped back to the other side. The wolf couldn't help but smile at the old fools words.

"A way to travel back in time. Governor Reigns would love to here this."

Over the mountains on the eastern parts of Equestria the wolfs and conquered every town and settlement enslaving earth ponies to raise crops and live stock to feed the armies of wolfs. Pegasus ponies maintained the weather but their was no lovely winters but harsh unforgiving months of ice and snow. Summers were hot and relentless to ponies but pleasent breezes were only for the upper food chain. But of all the ponies in Equestria the unicorns were the most hated and treated so. Most unicorns were nothing more than chargers for batteries having their magic power up war machines and slaves to work in factories. Others were placed in offices to file the order of the High Command or business but never could speak unless told too. But the worst part of this new world was that ponies were used in more horrible way than could imagine. At random times ponies were taken out of their work place and used to as target practice for new recruits, other times they were stripped of all of their magic until they just die from the strain. But worst was that mares were used in camps to let the troops loose in their time of heat then kill them when they are done.

The Lord of this New Equestria was Pul Durrium Reigns. A large black Iron Wolf with teeth of iron and claws like knives. His fur on his head gleamed in the light. He wore a white business coat with medals and the arm band of the SS. They say the eyes are Windows to the soul but what kind of eyes do your have to appear to be soulless. His hatred of ponies was only matched by his love of horse meat which was his favorite. He sat in a office/throne room high over New Wolf City formerly knows as Manehatten. He gazed out at the city think back to his days of his youth. Remembering stories of the five wolf tribes; Plains, Iron, Frost, Timber, and Sand coming together to end the ways of pony-kind and all other that were with them. If they weren't carnivores they were only tools in their minds. But he wanted to end all pony-kind and take every ounce of their magic for themselves.

"Thud. Thud Thud." The door sounded as a Sand Wolf appeared in a cloud of dust and sand.

"You know I hate sand on my carpets." His words drip with a killer intent.

The Sand Wolf bowed to the Governor and walked up to him. Kneeling down he spoke in a sandy voice "My lord, my pack was killed by two ponies out near the ruin village by the mountains in the wastelands."

Lord Reigns knew that some ponies still live in the wastelands but how he'd not know.

"Go on.."

"I over heard a old creature talk to a young unicorn about a mirror. A mirror that can send someone back in time."

He looked up to see the Wolf teeth in a wick and pure evil smile.

Back at the STABLE door rolled aside to Abby carrying Matt and large mirror. She turned to the guarded.

"I need to see the Colonial."

Chapter end.


End file.
